Bugs
1. Bugs that got fixed in the past or which are really hard to use 'All what you friends/multiaccount has to do is to click in your base at the moment when the fleet stops to getinto your base.' '' waled.sendi '' ''A.waled.sendi There is a bug to instant repair any ships no matter how hard they are damaged! What you need: - 1 or more fleets with some big ships in it (For example Floating Fortress or Levis) - A friend or an 2nd Account Ship repair: Okay here i will explain how you can use this bug. Let your destoryed or damaged fleet(s) dock into your base, while you are on the "Map view". ''Don't go into your base after the fleet(s) docked! If you go into your base before you used the bug you cant use the bug to repair your ships. '' After the ship disappear from the map and docked to your base you need a friends help! This friend will watch your base with the "Friend view" option now. He has to watch your Base after the destoryed fleet docked into your base and then he has to leave your base with the "Return to Base" button! After that you can go into your base and the fleet that was destroyed is repaired and ready to farm some drac fleet again. ''With this bug you can win the revenge raid in your sector! * What in the world is this " Friend View" option? * Please use spell and grammar check next time ''B. Bug for dublicate Resources With this bug you can dublicate the resource gain from your fleets cargo and also share it with your friends. It works similar like the "Bug for Ship repair". What you will need: - 1 or more fleets with some big ships in it (For example Floating Fortress or Levis) - A friend Dublicate Resources: Like in the "Bug for Ship repair" you have to dock a fleet(s) to your base while you stay on the "Map view", but those fleets also must have some cargo in it . Now several friends / multiaccounts will go into your base with the "Friend view" option. BUT(!!!) they must stay in this "Friend view" and they shouldn't leave this screen or press the "Return to Base" button until every multiaccount and player is in your base. After everyone is watching your base at the same time, you can choose two options with differents effects: ''1. Option (Ship repair; Everyone except you will get the cargo): Everyone is pressing now the "Return to Base" button (They dont have to do this at the same time). They all will get the cargo from your docked fleet(s). In return your ships will be repaired, but you dont get any resources and your don't will earn any ship XP with those fleets ''2. Option (No ship repair; Everyone including you will get the cargo): While everyone is watchting your base without pressing the "Return to Base" button you will change to your "Base view". (Yes you are going into your Base, before anyone is pressing "Return to Base"). After you got into your Base everyonelse can now press the "Return to Base" button. Everyone including you will get the cargo from the docked fleets. You will get ship XP, but your ships wont be repaired. ''With this "little" bug you and your friends will never have resource problems again.